


[ART] Double Feature  Picture Show: Trick/Treat

by mortmere



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Halloween 1975. Madness takes its toll.





	[ART] Double Feature  Picture Show: Trick/Treat

**PROLOGUE**

_"Hey, Starsky, you and Blondie want some funky outfits for Halloween? Diane and I have plans, and I know just the characters you two could play if you want to join us. You both look the part - it's this mad scientist and his creature, and..."_

_"Wait, Huggy, you're saying one of us looks like a monster?"_

_"This is one special monster, trust me! And you enjoy creature features, don't you?"_

_"I have a feeling I'm gonna end up as the creature... Hey, Hutch does a stupid fake German accent, he'll make a great mad scientist! Thanks, Hug, this might be fun! Anything we need to bring with us?"_

_"Oh no, this is my trick... uh, I mean treat! You just haul your beautiful selves here - I know an excellent make-up artist who does everything you need for your role, and you'll see that Hutch hardly even needs a costume."_

_"Okay! Are we having a party at the Pits?"_

_"Actually, there's this costume contest at this cool little club called The Green Parrot. If our super troup don't win the whole shebang, Huggy Specials are on the house for you two turkeys for the rest of the year."_

_"You're delusional, but I call that a deal!"_

 

*******  
**TRICK**

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c648f48f5237d41e3d14afda4c41edcd/tumblr_oy6kfvOESu1r9c8slo1_1280.jpg).

 

***********  
**TREAT**

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b9e7f7149b7f1ed974d318ff2bdb474a/tumblr_oy6kfvOESu1r9c8slo2_1280.jpg).

**EPILOGUE**

_"But it's the pelvic thrust_  
_That really drives you insaa-aa-aa-a-ane!_  
_Let's do the time warp again!_  
_Let's do..."_

_"Stop it, Starsk, you doing *that* does drive me insane."_

_"Aww, Blintz, what really drives you insane is the fact that I'm taller than you in these pretty heels."_

**Author's Note:**

> "The Rocky Horror Show" ran for nine months at the Roxy Theatre in LA in 1974. "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" opened in movie theaters in September 1975.
> 
> Starsky should've known better... or maybe he did?
> 
> Both pieces are my usual photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in the technique, please read [my post on Dreamwidth](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)


End file.
